


The Adventures of Rusty the Rebar

by taylortheclown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel gets nailed, Crack, Dean Winchester gets nailed, M/M, Multi, Rusty identifies as it/they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortheclown/pseuds/taylortheclown
Summary: Rusty has had such a bad rep lately. They weren’t a bad nail, they did their job, they didn’t bother anyone, all Rusty did was spend most of their time dreaming. Dreaming about the day they’d meet the Winchester clan. Sam, Dean and Cas. Oh, how they dreamed of meeting the latter two. How they wanted that more than anything.Join Rusty on their adventures (and trust me, they really are something). You’d think life as a nail would be dull but Rusty’s life was anything but. You could almost say it was… pointed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Rusty the Rebar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	The Adventures of Rusty the Rebar

**Author's Note:**

> First of all HAPPY DEANCAS WEDDING DAY. Yes, maybe I'm heartless for posting this today, but who doesn't want a good laugh? 
> 
> I’d also like to apologize in advance for any and all nail jokes I make, but honestly, I’m not even a little bit sorry. I have no idea if anyone’s done a POV of Rusty before or stated him as an actual character in a fic but here I am.
> 
> This idea just came to me when talking to [ just_spn_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_spn_trash/pseuds/just_spn_trash) one night almost a month ago and we both actually cried. Thank you for listening to and supporting my insane ideas Jas. I’ll love you forever.

It was a night, just like any other. Rusty was bored. There were these weird second grade monster’s that had been visiting their home recently, but they didn’t like them. They wore these god-awful masks. Rusty joked with themself, thinking that they looked like mimes, but they liked to refer to them as clowns. They made him laugh, they were funny to watch, always coming up with these elaborate plans that were completely unnecessary.

The clowns had recently left the barn and now Rusty was bored. They seemed a bit different this time when they left though. The clowns were almost hopeful, maybe they had a brand new plan that they knew was going to work, maybe this time it would. It was silent when they were gone, however, and Rusty almost started to miss their endless conspiracy theories and debates.

Then, the silence was interrupted as the barn door opened. Rusty just assumed the clowns had returned, but when they actually saw who it was, oh lord have mercy on Rusty. It was the Winchesters, the famous brothers. Rusty had heard about them their whole life. Rusty was in awe. First, they saw Sam. He was just like they pictured, just as tall as they imagined. His hair too, oh gosh, how Rusty would like to touch it, to caress it and feel the soft locks that fluttered in the breeze.

Then Rusty’s gaze shifted to the older Winchester. _Dean Winchester._ The man who haunted their dreams half the time. They felt weak. This was something that they had always wished for, just to catch a glimpse of the man, that hunter. How Rusty so badly wanted to just touch him, to sink themselves into him.

Rusty had heard about the brother’s for years now, them and their stupidity, but then one night. things had begun to change. Rusty’s cousin in South Dakota had witnessed something once. It was a dark night, quiet, when Dean and Bobby just happened to pick the barn that Rusty’s cousin resided in. Out of all the barns they chose that one. Rusty’s cousin told Rusty every last detail of what it saw.

Rusty’s cousin loved the stories of the Brothers Winchester just as much as they did, but this night changed everything for Rusty.

They told Rusty how the older Winchester stabbed an angel, right in the heart and how he didn’t even flinch. Oh, how they wanted to be that knife, to be the one that was used.

Rusty’s cousin told Rusty about what Dean and the angel, Castiel, had said, how Castiel had gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition. This angel saved Dean. He was forever grateful, but they were bonded now, Rusty knew it and he couldn’t get enough. Their bond was like lightning. It struck quickly and without warning. Nobody could have been certain that this bond that formed would have ever happened between the two of them, not until it was too late. This bond was so strong that Rusty could feel it.

Rusty fell in love that night, fell in love with their love.

Rusty was brought back to reality once he heard another noise. It was the clowns. They were back. The clowns did not look happy, not one bit. Rusty started to worry. _What if they hurt the hunters? What if they hurt Dean?_ Rusty couldn’t have that, they couldn’t let these clowns take Dean away just when they had finally seen him. Maybe they were clowns after all… maybe they were just pretending all along, just working to conspire against Rusty. Rusty wouldn’t let them take Dean away, not now, not ever. Rusty had to save Dean from them, but they didn’t know what they could do to save Dean. Rusty couldn’t move, he was stuck to this stupid post. All Rusty could do was stay here and watch as the clowns attacked the brothers, tried to kill them.

That’s when it happened. Dean looked at Rusty, he actually looked at them. He couldn’t believe it, in the middle of the fight, Rusty had finally been noticed by the hunter. Rusty thought and hoped that Dean was going to kill this stupid, delusional clown once and for all. But then, all at once, Rusty’s dreams were crushed and fulfilled all at once. The clown had won, but Rusty had won as well.

Without warning the clown had shoved Dean onto Rusty. The clown had hurt Dean, but it also made Rusty's deepest wish come true, to finally nail the eldest Winchester. 

In the end, it was just Rusty and Dean, no Castiel in sight. All those years Dean and Castiel had known each other and Rusty was finally the one to nail him. Rusty had gotten more contact with Dean than Castiel ever did, they finally got to nail the hunter. It took years but it finally happened.

Still, Rusty was a bit disappointed that Cas wasn’t here when it finally happened. Sure, Rusty was happy, but it didn’t feel completely right, it felt like something was missing, someone was missing. Rusty kinda wanted them both, wanted to nail them both. Rusty couldn’t get enough of them. Always wanting to hear every detail they could about them. 12 years of want and Cas didn’t even show up. To say Rusty was disappointed was an understatement.

Sam had managed to kill the last of the clowns on his own as Rusty held Dean up. It was the least he could do. Sam came over to Dean then, a look of relief on his face as the clowns were all dead. He must not have realized what had happened to Dean yet, that he had been nailed by Rusty. The moment he did, horror washed over his face, he didn’t want to let Dean die, he couldn’t, but Dean had given up, he didn’t care anymore, he just wanted Sam to let him go. 

Sam couldn’t let him go though. Sam prayed, he begged Jack or anyone to come, to save his brother. He couldn’t let him go out like this. The overwhelming emotion that Sam showed hit Rusty, Rusty did something then, he prayed alongside Sam. He couldn’t let Dean go now, not after all this. He prayed to Castiel, hoping that he would hear Rusty, that he would come and save their hunter.

_Boom_

The loud sound of the doors of the barn crashing open startled everyone. Sam whipped around, alarmed, probably thinking that more clowns had shown up, that it wasn’t over, but it wasn’t a clown, or at least, the kinds of clowns that they had just killed. It was Castiel. He was here. Maybe he had heard Rusty’s prayers.

Rusty was relieved at first, and he felt that Dean was too. The hunter couldn’t believe his eyes, but then, they all noticed the dark look on Castiel’s face. He did not look impressed, not at all as he walked towards Dean. Sam backed away slowly as Castiel kept moving forward, a bit worried as to what Castiel was going to do.

“Dean,” he growled out, his eyes not wavering from the man’s face. “What the hell have you done.”

Dean couldn’t speak, maybe it was because of Rusty and the blood loss or maybe it was from the shock of seeing the angel. Rusty couldn’t be completely sure, but he decided that it might be a bit of both.

“I left you for what? Five fucking minutes and you do this!? You just what? Let yourself get killed by vamp number 2 over here? Seriously, Dean. are you kidding me?!”

He was now standing right in front of the older hunter who was now gasping for breath.

“Cas, I-”

“Shut up, Dean,” Cas commanded as he gripped Dean tight and raised him off of Rusty. Dean gasped, feeling the pain, feeling the blood, feeling everything seem to shift and want to flood out of his body.

Cas shoved him against another wall then, one without a fucking rebar on it. He looked Dean in the eyes, unblinking as he directed his next words to the other Winchester.

“Why don’t you go find and save those children now, Sam? I’ve got it covered here.”

“But-” Sam started to protest.

“Go,” Cas said loudly, whipping his head around to give Sam a glare. He was not in the mood for Sam to fight him on this. Not even a moment later, Sam was walking out of the barn, in the direction the children had run earlier.

Now that Sam was gone, Castiel turned his face back towards Dean, who was still very much dying, coughing up his own blood.

“C-Cas…”

Cas brought a hand to Dean’s chest, holding it over the wound. He closed his eyes as he concentrated, his hand glowing as the wound closed up on itself, the flesh binding together. 

When it was over, Dean breathed in a huge breath of air. “Thanks, man,” he breathed out.

Cas opened his eyes then, looking intensely at Dean. His eyes didn’t leave Dean’s as he spoke. “If you ever do something like that again, I will fucking leave you here, or better yet, I’ll heal you just to murder you myself.”

Dean gulped, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He felt a shiver run down his spine as the hand that was still on his chest, slid upwards until it was around his neck. It wasn’t enough to block Dean’s airway completely, but it was enough to affect his ability to breathe properly.

He tried to talk, but it just came out choked and strained. “C- Cas- s-stop.”

“No,” Cas replied simply and then he brought his face forward, crashing his lips into Dean’s, finally bringing him into a kiss, a kiss that they had both been waiting for since before Rusty had even become rusty. 

It was a rough kiss, neither one of them bothering to be gentle. When Dean could actually no longer breathe, he roughly pushed the angel off of him. Unclothing them both, Dean pushed Castiel against another wall. He couldn’t help the anger that he felt beginning to boil beneath his skin though.

“You know what, Cas? Fuck you. You just- You were the one who said all that shit and then fucking left. How the hell did you think I was going to feel after that, huh?” Dean couldn’t keep it in anymore. He was so angry with Cas, but he also couldn’t wait any longer to finally have Cas to himself.

He had finally had enough of this. Dean was tired of waiting, he needed Cas and he needed him now. 

“You’re really gonna regret leaving me there like that…” Dean whispered out, his voice lower than normal. Without warning, Dean spun the angel around so his back was facing him now.

Rusty couldn’t believe it. What was happening? This had to have been a dream. Rusty didn’t know what to do, they couldn’t move, they couldn’t look away, because Rusty was actually able to move. _Oh god, why in front of me,_ Rusty thought, Rusty couldn’t stand it, they were so close, yet so far away. He was so close to achieving his life’s dream, but it was snatched away, or so he thought...

Dean was being especially rough with Cas, not careful at all when it finally happened. The moment Rusty had been waiting for. Dean nailed Cas right into Rusty. Finally, they were one. Rusty felt complete.

Rusty could hear the gasp that came out of Cas at the unexpected contact, but Rusty wasn’t worried, they knew that they couldn’t truly hurt Cas.

Once it was all over, Dean and Cas got dressed and Castiel healed his wound from Rusty. They both walked out of the barn, leaving Rusty all alone now, well alone with the clown corpses. Rusty wasn’t sure how to feel now. Rusty had finally gotten what they wanted, but now that it was over, they felt empty inside, like there was a hole inside them. Rusty just wanted them back, wanted them to come back for him.

Rusty sat there alone in the barn, still covered in blood and waited. Waiting for what, they weren’t sure, but waiting was all that Rusty could do.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I have no idea what I just wrote but uhh thanks for reading I guess?
> 
> There's probably going to be 2 more parts to this fic which will be up sometime in the next few weeks I'm hoping.


End file.
